The present invention is directed to a vertebral distraction pump for manipulation of the spinal column and related bodily structures.
In the case of a herniation of a spinal disc, it is advantageous to induce a slight separation of the posterior portions of the two vertebrae adjacent the herniated disc to induce a hydrostatic pressure change which causes the herniated portion of the disc to be restored to its original anatomical position.
Currently, the options for treating herniated discs are limited. The current treatment options include invasive and non-invasive methods. Invasive measures are exemplified by surgical procedures, while non-invasive methods are those which do not penetrate the skin. Non-invasive measures include manual manipulation of the spinal column via the hands and more complicated methods of manipulation. Current options for treating herniated discs are relatively complicated and/or burdensome.